


To Lover Her More

by ScreenWentWhite



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Hurt, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreenWentWhite/pseuds/ScreenWentWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like so often before Luisa and Allison broke up and Luisa feels that something has to change. But how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lover Her More

**Author's Note:**

> Just know that this is my first shot at writing anything with smut 0:)

It was about a year after Rose’s and Emilio’s wedding. Luisa and Allison also had gotten married as well. And it all was just a big preposterous drama. Who could have written it better!  
While Rose and Emilio were the perfect and happy couple Luisa and Allison weren’t. They yelled at each other publicly and broke up on a regular base. And that was the case just once again. Allison had moved out and into a hotel. Luisa found herself in their apartment where she was sitting now. Alone again. Thinking her whole life over. Once again.  
She knew that the real reason their fight had been about was Rose. Just like it always has been Rose. Allison just didn’t actually know. Luisa and Allison used to be a happy and very in love couple. Right until the night Luisa met Rose. For Luisa and Allison, it’s been ups and downs ever since. And their downs were always ugly.  
It was not like Luisa didn’t love Allison. And she was with Allison because she actually could be with her. Very unlike it was with Rose. Rose came by whenever Allison and Luisa were on a break, just to pour more salt in the wound. They would always end up having sex, and Rose would always leave not showing any emotions as she walked out the door.  
There had been times when Luisa believed that Rose loved her back. But she wasn’t sure at all anymore. After all Rose had chosen Emilio over Luisa, and whenever Rose called it was because she wanted to meet and have sex. But usually she didn’t even bother to call and just knocked on the door. The only time Rose ever showed her affection was during their secret meetings.  
It wasn’t like Luisa was complaining. But it hurt her, she felt as if Rose just used her.  
There was no need to point out how she felt for Rose. Luisa would have dumped Allison the night she met Rose. But Rose wouldn’t. She never would! To Rose Luisa always been some kind of fun game. Or at least that’s the way Luisa explained her own situation.  
So after countless nights of Rose leaving Luisa behind, Luisa had come to the point where she decided that this time it was going to be different.  
Allison would come back but this time Luisa wouldn’t return from Rose. This time she wouldn’t be totally heartbroken by Rose. Sure, she loved being screwed over by her. But she also loved drinking alcohol. Both were very unhealthy loves.  
In some way Luisa had always believed that she had loved the other woman more. Rose always came around when Luisa was devastated because of Allison. But Luisa wasn’t quite sure whether she did it for Rose’s own pleasure of because she cared for Luisa. Rose might just as well be using Luisa’s feelings for herself to get laid. And it wasn’t fair, not to Luisa and not to Allison.  
Luisa knew how much she needed to process and get over Rose. And getting under Rose wasn’t the way to do this!  
After her latest break up, Luisa had made sure that Rose wouldn’t find out that Luisa was currently single again. No matter how much she longed to see the redhead again, it was better not to. So Luisa had to find another ways to fill the emptiness she was feeling. Something besides alcohol. And if it was just a lover to get time passed and keep her from drinking.  
Luisa looked at the minibar. A girl to help her pass the time was really a better idea. How hard could it be to find her one?

* * *

A week later Luisa met with her family for diner. She had spent her time with some girls she had met. No alcohol and no Rose. Luisa was really proud of herself! And when Rose came in it hurt Luisa less than usually. Her mind was still full of her earlier meeting with one of her new friends. Luisa really felt like something changed for her since it hadn’t been Rose who she had been with last. Maybe it was possible to get over Rose, just like she had left the alcohol behind her.  
Emilio wasn’t there yet. Rose excused him, he was going to join them later. But Rafael was there. It was good to see him. Luisa hadn’t had a talk with him in a while. They spent the whole time chatting about this and that and laughed a lot. Even Rose laughed along. It was a wonderful feeling. Luisa wished that it could always be like this. Just laughing and chatting, having a good time. Maybe one day she might be able to be friends with the redhead. Maybe one day Luisa would be able to look at Rose without wondering why she had abandoned Luisa.  
It all went well until they ordered dessert.  
‘Oh look, at the cake!’ Rafael said ‘Blueberry-chocolate-cheese-cake. Allison would have loved that. Too bad she is not here.’  
Luisa looked up from her menu. ‘Raf, Allison broke up with me last week…’ More looking at Rose reaction than paying attention to Rafael. Rose eyes widened and she turned to look at Luisa quite surprised. It was like she was saying; why didn’t you tell me?  
‘No, really. Again!’ Rafael said. ‘I’m so sorry!’ He actually seemed to mean that.  
‘Oh it’s all right. I had an unexpected good time meeting new people and stuff…’ Luisa chatted as she was talking about a new book she read. It made Rafael laugh out loud.  
‘You didn’t?! Luisa! I know you, But within a week?! You are still married to Allison, after all.’ He didn’t actually seem to be offended by that. But Luisa could have kissed him for picking up on that! The look in Rose’s eyes was pure jealousy. A brother like Rafael was truly priceless. Sometimes she missed the times when they used to pick up girls together. But right now Luisa was more than glad that they would always know when the other had had sex.  
‘Yeah, but Allison wants to make up. I’m going to meet her for lunch tomorrow so I’ll put an end to sleeping with others again’ Luisa smirked.  
And she had to admit that she was quite enjoying Rose showing some feelings towards her. It proved what Luisa needed to know so desperately. She meant something to Rose! And knowing by some negative reactions to her sleeping with others was better than not knowing at all. She almost felt a little guilty as she enjoyed it to see the hurt in Rose’s eyes. But it was medicine to Luisa’s heart.  
Luckily Rafael didn’t notice. He would just continue on making jokes. It was very satisfying for Luisa so a wide victorious smile was fixed on her face.  
During dessert Rose was uncommonly quiet. A fake smile every now and then and a pensive face towards Luisa. But Rafael didn’t seem to notice and just went on chatting with Luisa. He even brought the topic back to who Luisa had spent the last week with. It felt like a true victory as she told him that it might be a little displaced in front of their step-mother. Rafael laughed and raised his glass towards Rose to drink on her health. Luisa could see how hard Rose had to force herself to smile as she turned towards Luisa a bitter-sweet yet hurt look in her eyes.  
‘Don’t be foolish Luisa! I’m younger than you. If you want to get out there and play around while you’re married, feel free to do so.’ Rose said with the sweetest fake smile ‘I don’t judge! And it’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone. And since you pointed out so nicely that you’ve been sleeping around, you might as well tell us all about it’  
Well that went a different way that Luisa expected. And she found herself at a lost, not knowing how to react. Rose eyes challenged Luisa as the tables just been turned. Without really noticing Luisa had got herself in some sort of power play. And she was sure Rose was the one to win because Luisa was in this with emotions.  
Luisa swallowed as she tried to find a way to get in control of the situation again. Luckily Emilio walked in that moment and started excusing him for being so terrible late.  
‘Is it too late to still get some dessert? It’s always the best part’ Emilio said as he sat down next to Rose, pulling his chair closer to her. His hands searched for Rose’s on the table as he ordered. Rose glanced at Luisa as Emilio started softly rubbing Rose’s hand.  
There was no way for Luisa to win this silly game now.

* * *

Later that night, when Luisa was in her home again, she cursed herself. It all had started off so well. She had actually believed she might have found a way to forget about Rose. To make herself care less. But by the end of the night she only felt sick from all the jealousy.  
Luisa knew it was wrong how much pleasure she had taken out of Rose reactions first. But Rose had played her so many times Luisa felt like she deserved this small moment of playing her. Even when Rose had won again.  
And now she was sitting on her sofa and looking outside her window. It was a lovely view over the ocean with the last evening sun sparkling on the water. Tomorrow she would meet with Allison and they would make up. Everything would be back to normal then, and she could continue trying to forget Rose. It was the only thing that kept her from opening a bottle right now.  
It wasn’t long that she been back in her apartment and she wasn’t sure yet how to spent the rest of the evening. She grabbed her phone and checked for messages. None. She put it back on the table again only to pick it up again and write Allison.  
‘Looking forward to see you again tomorrow!’ she texted. Luisa knew she really had to make sure that they would get back together. Otherwise she might find herself relapsing to alcohol or Rose. She wasn’t sure which one would be worse for her.  
A knock on the door torn Luisa out of her thoughts. She sighed as she got up to open it.  
And as she saw who it was she wished she hadn’t! Rose stood there and looked at Luisa with an unreadable expression. And without an invitation the redhead walked in and closed the door behind her.  
‘So I hear you are single again’ Rose smirked ‘why did it take you so long tell me?’  
‘I thought it would be best if we wouldn’t… I mean…I’ Luisa was trying to concentrate but found herself incapable of doing so when Rose stepped into her space putting her hand on Luisa’s hips. It all of a sudden became hard do breath, all Luisa could think of was he hand on her hip.  
‘Tell me, why would it be better not to call me?’ Rose asked as she started to kiss Luisa’s neck. It sent shivers over her body and her head went nearly bank by the touch of Rose’s lips on her skin. Rose apparently was way to secure about her effects on Luisa.  
‘You are married to…’ Luisa started but Rose wouldn’t let her finish her sentence as she pushed their lips together in a kiss. Soft and yet demanding. This little kiss was all it took for Luisa to know how much the desire burned within Rose. That she might even hurt Rose by not calling.  
‘Sssh’ Rose hummed as she pulled Luisa against the wall. ‘Don’t ever think that that would be a reason’  
It made her gasp as she felt her back pressed against the wall, with Rose so unbelievable close to her. Luisa knew how wrong this was and that she should stop right now while she was still able. After all she really wanted to get over Rose, forget how much she loved her and how much it hurt. She had to fight against it.  
But her chance passed away as Rose grabbed her neck and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Whatever Luisa had tried to fight before, she had forgotten why she did it. Her brain had given up on thinking and she felt the longing for Rose’s touch awakening deep within her core. This was Rose who tried to get her in bed! How could she ever deny her anything while Rose was doing so wonderful things to her?  
The hands of both women started to roam each other. Luisa felt the warmth of Rose’s body through her cloths and it send a wave of arousal to her centre. She wanted to get Rose out of her cloths, but Rose seemed to have other plans. She dragged Luisa with her to the next room, careful not to break their kiss. They stumbled into the dining room and the next thing Luisa knew was being slammed against the table. She gasped aloud. But that quickly changed to a moan when she felt Rose’s teasing hand moving up under her skirt.  
‘Tell me that you don’t want me and I’ll stop’ Rose whispered into Luisa’s ear. But Luisa didn’t think so at all while she felt Rose’s hand moving higher on her inner tights. She wanted so much more.  
Luisa pulled the taller woman towards her as she desperately wanted to feel her closer. Her own hand roaming Rose’s body, who continued working her hand up Luisa’s legs. She tried to find something to hold and as she felt Rose pressuring against her clit through her underwear slowly moving in circles. Luisa’s mind went nearly blank by the touch.  
She tried to get the redheads attention. She wanted to kiss her. But Rose ignored her while she pulled down Luisa’s dress from her shoulders to lay her breasts free. Her bra was quickly unhooked and Luisa gasped as Rose started to kiss and pleasure her breasts with her mouth and fingers.  
All thoughts of never wanting to be with Rose again were long gone as Luisa once again tried to get Rose out of her dress. She pulled down the sipper and Rose let it fall to the ground using Luisa’s distraction to pull the brunet’s skirt up and slip her hand into Luisa’s panty. Luisa moaned and threw her head back. Rose took it as an invitation to kiss Luisa’s neck again while she played with her lovers sensitive parts.  
Luisa took Rose’s face into her hands and moved it to hers so she could kiss her. And hell, it felt good to kiss her! Luisa was already breathing heavy as she wrapped one arm around Rose’s neck to make sure she wouldn’t move anywhere or stop kissing her while her other hand moved down Rose’s body as she wanted to return the pleasure she was receiving. But Rose wouldn’t let her do so. She grabbed her hand and pulled it down over Luisa’s head forcing her to lay down on the table. Rose’s other hand still on Luisa’s clit.  
Luisa arched her back. She wanted more. She wanted to feel more. More of Rose. So her free hand tried to bring her closer. And to her surprise it worked. She saw Rose climbing on the table easily before she kneeled over her. Luisa moaned as she saw the arousal in Rose’s eyes.  
She wanted to touch Rose. Feel every piece of her body. Memorize it once again and make sure that it was still exactly the same. Luisa quickly slipped her free hand down between their bodies. Her fingertips barely touching Rose’s skin as she moved towards her clit to return the pleasure. The wetness she found made her gasp again and Rose gasped with her. The sparkling pair of blue eyes shut close by the feeling of the touch. Rose’s head rushed down and their lips crushed together in a desperate kiss. The room was filled with their moans and gasps as they continued to pleasure and tease each other.  
Rose’s hand on her clit drove Luisa higher and higher. Her lust and longing growing nearly unbearable. She wanted the redhead so desperately and knew that she never could be close enough. She needed so much more than the earthly bliss. And being with Rose was so much more. It put her on fire and set her spirit free. Made her feel alive and whole. Everything else was death and grey compared to being with Rose.  
Luisa opened her eyes and groaned in frustration when she felt Rose’s hand moving away. She saw her lover smirk at her with lust-clouded eyes. Rose grabbed Luisa’s hand between her legs and pulled it up to tuck it over Luisa’s head with the other. Luisa swallowed hard. She hardly could move now, with Rose pressing her legs apart and her hands above her head. Rose was free to do with her as she pleased now. It turned her on even more.  
Rose started to nip on her ear lobe as she used her again free hand to stoke Luisa’s breasts. It sent shivers through Luisa’s body. Rose began to move her hand down her lover’s belly as she started to kiss Luisa again. Luisa moaned aloud as she felt Rose’s hand pressing firmly against her clit. But Rose didn’t stop there. She moved a little further to Luisa’s entrance circling around it.  
The desire she felt grew unbearable and painful. The sensation of Rose’s touch drove her wild and she felt like she was going insane if her release would not come soon. ‘Please, not more teasing’ Luisa bagged.  
‘As you wish’ Rose murmured against Luisa’s lips before she swiftly pushed two fingers inside Luisa. It made her gasp laud enough that it was almost a scream.  
Luisa had been more than ready for this. She felt electric waves of pleasure pulsing though her body starting from where Rose’s fingers touched her. Her hips moved up a little and she started to move together with the fingers inside her. She felt her own muscles squeezing around Rose and Rose’s muscles working within her. This was right in all ways. They belong together! Even if the only prove Luisa had for this, was the way they touched each other.  
She felt Rose kissing every inch of her face and neck. Luisa herself was barely able to breath. The only thing she was still able to do was diving in her pleasure. She wanted this moment to last, never to end, knowing that she was already too close to the edge. It shouldn’t be so easy for Rose to make her come! So she tried to pull her orgasm a little further into the future.  
A useless attempt. Rose added a third finger. Luisa mouth felt open and a silent scream passed her lips. And with one final stroke within Luisa all her muscles contracted, sending her mind into the universe where she remained for glorious moments of carelessness.  
When she returned all her muscles were unable to move and her brain could not work. After she had recovered a little, Luisa blinked her eyes open, feeling wobbly. She saw Rose smiling back at her.  
‘Hey’ Luisa whispered, with a harassed voice.  
‘Hey’ Rose replayed as she laid down on the table next to Luisa.  
‘I did not expect you to come by.’ Luisa said as she turned her head to look at Rose.  
‘Well, surprise then!’ Rose smirked her caring eyes fixed on her lover.  
‘Oh, you so gonna pay for this’ Luisa laughed as she found her strength to moved again. She swung herself on top of Rose.  
Rose’s eyes darkened as the desire in her eyes awoke again. ‘I’m counting on you!’ she said as Luisa moved down leaving a trace of kisses on Rose’s skin.

* * *

Hours and countless orgasms later Rose collapsed on top of Luisa after both of them came together. They had made it to the bedroom eventually and now both women were totally satisfied and exhausted. They laid like this for a while enjoying their body contact and tried to catch their breath again. Luisa started to play with the red locks that tickled her skin, while Rose randomly kissed her neck and collarbone.  
‘I should go’ Rose said.  
Pain caused by those words stroke Luisa’s heart. ‘Please don’t.’ she whispered looking directly at Rose. Guild popped up in Rose blue eyes. Luisa hated how Rose would always walk out like that. If Rose just wanted a booty call she might as well take another woman into her bed. Someone who wasn’t her step-daughter. Someone who didn’t love her and someone who didn’t mind getting used.  
‘What should I tell your father if I stayed?’ Rose asked.  
‘What did you tell him before you came?’ Luisa returned the question, not quite sure if she wanted to know. She remembered the way Emilio had looked at his wife all too well.  
‘I told him that I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were alright’ Rose answered obviously wondering why that would matter. She rolled down from Luisa and laid on her side to look at her.  
‘Well, then just tell him you had to stay the night. That I needed you’ Luisa suggested. She as well turned around to lay on her side looking at Rose. Rose furrowed her brow thinking about it.  
‘Lu, why didn’t you let me know that you and Allison broke up?’ Rose said after a while instead of telling her how and if she had decided. ‘That’s what you always do. What WE always do’  
‘You are married to my father.’ Luisa answered after thinking about is for a little. ‘You choose him over me. You just mean more to me than you should and I guess I just didn’t want to get hurt again.’ And once again a confession how much Rose owned her heart. One Rose surely would not return. Rose was more the kind to walk away right after sex. Making sure that Luisa would know that it had meant absolutely nothing to Rose.  
‘I’m sorry! I never wanted to hurt you.’ Rose spoke quietly. Awkward silence followed both looking straight into each other’s face.  
This was not fair! Rose knew how much Luisa cared for her. Luisa had told her several times before the wedding. Rose knew just how painful it was for Luisa. Rose knew how much she hurt Luisa. And Rose always came around and messed with Luisa’s feelings all over again. If Rose actually didn’t want to hurt her she would not continue to sleep with Luisa. She was starting to get really angry.  
Just as Luisa wanted to get up and gather Rose’s cloths for her, asking her to leave, Rose opened her moth to talk again.  
‘I really care for you, Luisa! You mean everything to me…’ Rose said, still very quietly.  
Luisa felt angry tears coming to her eyes. ‘So why him? What makes you choose him? What does he hold against you?’  
Rose bit her lower lip before she reached her arms out for Luisa. Luisa cuddled up against her hating herself for doing so and wanting nothing more than being close to Rose at the same time.  
‘Nothing. Absolutely nothing’ Rose murmured into Luisa’s hair as she kissed her head.

* * *

Luisa awoke the next morning with mixed feelings. She felt Rose’s pale arms wrapped around her but she left her eyes closed due to the bright sun shining on her face. Last night shouldn’t have happened. It was wrong and it would cause her nothing but pain. But still being with Rose was the best experience of her life. She wouldn’t want to miss it for the world. And maybe she would never understand why Rose would not be with her. But Rose had revealed that she cared for Luisa just by taking advantage of her being currently single.  
It was a small piece of hope that Rose might one day want to be with her. And now that she had that piece of hope, she would not let it go. She would hold on to it, treasure it and remind herself of it whenever she would need something to give her strength.  
Luisa felt Rose moving behind her.  
‘Mmh, good morning’ Rose hummed as she softly placed a kiss in Luisa’s neck. Luisa wondered why Rose always acted so in love when they were alone while she was ice-cold yet friendly whenever someone was around. She really wanted to ask her that but she knew better, Rose would not actually answer. So instead she replied the ‘good morning’.  
Luisa knew that she had failed in her mission to forget Rose. She had let Rose do all those wonderful things to her all over again. And Luisa knew, she might try, but the next time Allison broke up, Luisa would come running for Rose. And it would hurt, it would tear her up all over again. But her chance to stay away from Rose had passed. At least for now. Because after their night together she once again started to believe that Rose might love her as well.  
Later Allison would pick her up for lunch. But until then Luisa was going to enjoy her time with Rose while she had it. She turned around and kissed Rose lips, softly holding her lover’s face in her hand. Rose hummed low as their lips met.  
Luisa pushed the pain aside that the reality caused her. For now she could love Rose and for now she wanted to love her more than she ever should. More than she ever was supposed to. She wanted to hold her tight and feel her close.  
Luisa wanted to just simply to love her more…

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote that a while ago, and even before that and ever since one thing really bugged me. Luisa obviously loves Rose, but does Rose really also love Luisa or just desire her. I mean, she married and killed her father and hen just ran off. Doesn’t sound like love, doesn’t it. But I would be sooo heartbroken about that. So there was no other way for me than to let Rose have SOME feelings…
> 
> And as always: Find me on [ tumblr ](http://bouquetofsongs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
